


Too Hot to Change

by baconluver69



Series: Sexual adventures with Gavin [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Dragon AU, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: Gavin's village has been getting devastated left and right by the ferocious dragons that eat their pigs, sheeps, and horses and set their houses ablaze. However, he soon comes face to face with such a creature and is ready to attack except...why is this one dragon forest floor bound?





	Too Hot to Change

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to resurrected-puddle for the rp!

It was a miracle the young lad was even allowed to cross into the forest in the first place. After all, the creatures that roamed the thick vegetation were known to be extremely hostile and far from safe. Dragons. Literal dragons. Gavin's poor village would often have to rebuild parts of houses damaged by the creatures when the guard towers failed to take care of them, lighting roofs on fire and gulping down livestock like it was nothing. It wasn't much of a surprise that his poor town was running low on food, so he decided it was best to take matters into his own hands. He would have to soldier through the forest and find crop seeds for his town and hopefully come back in one piece. He could only hope that would happen... Leaves and twigs crunched beneath his boots as he delved deeper into the thick forestry, eyes flickering around at the slightest sound that wasn't him. It was far too dangerous here.   
  
Michael's body felt hot. Like hot was an understatement and ironic considering he could breathe fire, but nonetheless he felt too hot like he was sweltering. He puffed out small flames to release some of the heat, but it did nothing to stave off the undeniable heat that was boiling in his body. Michael was in heat, literally. It was that time of the month for him and he had no one around to take care of his needs. Hell, he couldn't even shift back into his human form due to it be so hard to concentrate and the only thing that he wanted to do was to be mated with and his dripping slit that was creating a puddle from how much slick he was producing throbbed uncontrollably with the unquenchable desire. The poor dragon released growl-mixed whines and desperate breaths as he wriggled all over the forest floor, unable to move or go into a nearby cave to hide himself from other humans.   
  
A sharp growl in the distance is what stopped Gavin in his tracks. He was far too familiar with that sound. It was a dragon, and it definitely sounded close. Slipped his sword out from his sheath, he stalked along on the forest floor with eyes wide and searching for the enemy. Maybe if he brought back its head, he would be named a hero? The thought excited Gavin as he trudged along even faster.   
  
Michael's keen hearing picked up the sound of footsteps approaching him and half of him wanted to prepare himself and have a decent fire ready to scare off whomever it was. But...he was far too horny to even move or think straight and the only thing he wanted to do was get fucked. Whoever this person or creature was, he hoped they would fulfill his wish and mate with him. In that, he shakily raised himself up on his haunches and swept his tail to the side to expose his pulsing hole, hoping to entice whoever it was.   
  
What Gavin expected was a ferocious, fiery dragon of that night that would blow off poisonous fumes in his direction, spitting and snarling out as to dare him to come any closer. In reality, the first thing he saw was a moistened slit pouring with aroused fluids. The dragon in question was the shade of the soil on earth, freckled with darker patches of brown. The dragon retained a bulky stature and... was staring directly at him. Gavin squeaked out in shock and held his sword up, legs shaking as he surveyed the creature.   
  
Michael instinctively growled at the intruder, but then he whined loudly and puffed out a breath of smoke as the glorious heat waves swept through him as if he were bathing in lava. He felt his slit throb even more now that there was a potential candidate to mate with him and gave the human a soft look as gentle as he could make it and lifted his tail up more to entice the human. He needed it. He needed whatever the human was going to give him to sate his intense hunger for something to curb his lust.   
  
Gavin only feared the dragon once it reared its tail up, and... Oh. Gavin could feel his face instantly heat up at the sight of the dragon's dripping orifice, the sweet-smelling puddle enticing him to walk a bit closer to the dragon. "O-Oh... it's in heat...?" He spoke to himself silently, keeping his sword close to his side as he walked a bit closer and decided to test the waters by rubbing at the dragon's scaly side.   
  
Michael internally growled at the contact and made to flinch away, but by the dragon gods did that cool touch feel good against his otherwise hot scales. He let out another growl-mixed whine and leaned into the touch, wanting both more and wanting the touches the go down further. Literally, every instinct inside him was telling him that he should be trying to scamper away from this human who still had his diamond sword drawn and ready to attack him. But, Michael was so fucking horny and wanted something, anything to sate him.   
  
Gavin could physically feel just how hot the dragon's scales were and frowned in pity, gently scratching beneath the creature's chin. "You poor thing... All out here on your own suffering like this." Gavin murmured, noting how dilated the dragon's pupils were. The eyes held a nice hue of chocolate brown, the dragon having a very earthy tone. Of course, he was mostly inspecting the creature in order to distract himself from its leaking slit.   
  
Michael closed his eyes and let a dragon purr emit from his being that sounded rougher than a mountain lions, but was still more gentle sounding. Though the contact did feel nice, he was in dire need for this human to mate him. Wrapping his long tail around the human's neck. Michael lifted the human up and placed him behind his raised rear with a pleaful whine.   
  
A startled squawk emitted from the man once picked up and placed behind the creature's leaking rear, blushing madly at the sight. So that's what it wanted... Gavin hesitantly leaned closer to the dragon's hole, hearing him purr out as to egg him on. Was he really about to do this? It seems as if there was no going back as Gavin used one hand to spread the slit lips apart with one hand while the other easily shoved three fingers into the dripping hole.   
  
Michael puffed out a gaspy growl and purred loud enough to shake the ground as finally, finally, he had something filling his hole. Fuck, he wished he was in his human form so he could properly talk to the human or at least get to know his name, but by the dragon gods were those fingers doing wonders to his throbbing slit.   
  
He could feel the purr rumbling through the slit walls as he thrusted the digits inside of the dripping hole, feeling himself blushing madly at the display. Here he was, fingering some random dragon in the forest, and what was worse is that he was actually getting hard from it. Could you blame him? Gavin was just a village virgin that barely gets action from any of the noble ladies, so any sort of possibility to stick his willy into something warm and wet was all game for him. "B-Bloody hell, you're wet..." He huffed out, crooking the fingers inside of the dragon.   
  
Michael tossed his head back with lustful sounding cry and dug his claws deep into the soil as those skillful fingers prodded that sensitive bundle of nerves deep within him. Fuck, though Michael has had a couple flings with a number of humans and dragons alike and he has occasionally fucked himself to completion with his own tail, the feeling of those fingers doing their damndest to please him was making him go insane. With as much energy as he could muster, he bucked his hips back with each plunge of those wonderful fingers, huffing out smokey grunts as he impatiently fucked himself on those digits.   
  
"You poor thing must be aching to have something inside you, yeah?" Gavin spoke out with lust evident in his voice, watching as the dragon turned back to croon at him. Why the fuck did he feel attracted to this thing? Wasn't this wrong? The thoughts trying to hold him back were quickly pushed away when Gavin began to slip out of his trousers, kicking them to the side to reveal his long length already hard and exposed. "On your back now, love. Let me help you with your little problem." He purred, slipping his fingers out of Michael.   
  
Michael let out a growl and bared his sharp knife-like teeth and wrapped his tail around the human's neck again and bucked his hips back. In human form, he would absolutely be willing to lie on his back for anyone that was willing to give him a good time. But, Michael, a 7 1/2 foot tall, over 600 pound shape shifting dragon with razor sharp teeth and claws that can breathe poisonous gas and fire, felt vulnerable on his back in this state. No, he wanted it in this position that the humans often referred to as 'doggy style.'   
  
For a split second, Gavin thought he was going to die for sure. But, no. It seems that the little bugger didn't want that position. "A-Alright, we can try it like this.." Gavin huffed out, the head of his cock pressing against Michael's entrance. God damn, he was so fucking wet. This was his first time having any sexual activities, so the poor boy was a bit hesitant. "O-Okay, uh.."   
  
Michael huffed out a laugh as best as he could as he could sense the human's nervousness. 'Must be a virgin' he thought and felt his lips curl up into an almost threatening smile. To aid the inexperienced human, Michael thrust his hips back and let a purr-mixed deep moan as the head of the human's bulbous head was engulfed in his swollen slit.   
  
Oh, he was not prepared for that. Gavin quickly yelped out and bit down into his bottom lip to hide any more pathetic noises from escaping him. Oh, fuck, this felt amazing! Definitely better than his hand. Gavin hugged at the dragon's hips as he slowly began to push in, his legs shaking and mouth hanging open to pant and whine out.   
  
Michael let his mouth gape open as his wide slitted eyes rolled back into his open as stuttery growl-like moan surfaced through him. Fuck, that cock was good. Though it wasn't as big as a dragon's obviously, it was still remarkably huge for a human and his tail wagged like a dog as he thought of how good it might feel in his human form. No matter, the feeling of being stretched by something that wasn't his tail was absolutely incredible and he bucked his hips back to encourage the human to push his length all the way in.   
  
The boy instantly pushed in to have his cock be surrounded by the wet walls, gasping out for air as his hips shivered and twitched in an attempt to compose himself. What a wild way to lose your virginity. "A-Ahh.. tight.." He huffed out and began to start grinding his hips back into Michael's entrance, nibbling down on his bottom lip as he fucked the dragon from behind. God, this was incredible! Wait until his friends hear about this...   
  
Michael let out fiery breaths puff out of him and let his long forked tongue flop out his mouth as he was mesmerized by the delightful thrusts. Fuck, he's never been this horny before and by the dragon gods was the human incredible. Though Michael could tell that the human was still new to this, he let out a reassuring purr to let the human know that he was doing fine. Lowering his haunches down as best as he could to be at level with the human's hips, Michael purred out sultry growls and rocked his hips back along with the nervous pace.   
  
"G-God, what a tight snatch..!" Gavin huffed out and thrusted his hips up a tad harsher than previously, lewd slapping noises sounding throughout the forest around them. Now Gavin was really getting into it... His balls would fly up and slap against the soft scales around Michael's slit, groaning out as the purrs the dragon released merely vibrated around him. .   
  
Michael dragged claw marks into the ground and he clenched his lustful eyes close as the human now began to absolutely go wild with him, just the way he always loved it. It was hard to get humans to go this rough and even harder to get dragons to tame their thrust just a tad bit. But this human, who he still didn't know the name of, was literally just right. Not too hard and not too gentle either. So perfectly good and he absolutely loved it. He picked his large head up and twisted his head back to look at the human fucking into him and more purrs began to emit from him and mix in with the lustful moans he let out as he really took in the human's features. Sun-kissed tanned skin, wild unruly brown hair that was almost as brown as an oak tree, a unusually large nose that could almost rival some of the men in the village, and wide emerald eyes that were just dripping with lust. Truly, this human was pleasantly attractive and was stunning appearance wise and dick wise. Leaning closer to the human's face, he affectionately gave him a gentle lick and nuzzled his nose against his cheek for thanks in advance.   
  
Gavin nearly stopped his hips once the dragon nuzzled up close to him, giving him a sheepish grin as he pecked him on his scaly cheek. "I-I'm glad I could help.." Gavin huffed, spreading the dragon's cheeks apart to reveal the creature's furled in anus and eagerly licked his lips at the sight. Maybe he could service both holes...? Sliding his wet thumb around the hole, he gently pushed it in and smirked at the yelp the dragon let out, thrusting both his digit and his dick in and out of the holes.   
  
Michael softly whined at the intrusion, though it wasn't a pained sort of one. He's never really explored that area, though he has been curious before. A finger here and there, but he's never had anyone or any dragon infiltrate his ass. But, this human was cute and he was mating him so wonderfully, so he looked back and nodded and lifted his tail higher to reveal his anus more.   
  
Ah, how generous... Gavin let out a huffy breath of air and replaced his thumb with his index finger, pumping it in and out of the other's hole as he thrusted inside of the other. Perhaps when he was done with the slit, he could move on to his gloriously tight ass. Just thinking about it made Gavin croon out in delight, hips working graciously to help Michael through his heat. "F-Feels good?"   
  
If Michael could speak in this form, he'd be screaming up to the treetops and calling the human's name as his throbbing slit was being fucked into over and over with each delicious slam into his body. The added sensation was simply heavenly and that thick and long cock felt gloriously good inside that was just long enough to kiss his cervical opening.   
  
Watching the dragon roll his eyes back into his head and croon out was enough to tell Gavin that he was doing a wonderful job at pleasuring the creature. Now with two fingers stuffed up Michael's ass, his hips now moving even quicker as he fingered and pounded both lovely holes. God, he hoped he could do this again soon.   
  
Michael let savage, deep moans and pleasure filled chirps leave his mouth as both his holes were being used for the human's pleasure. No other being could ever please him during his time of need like this brave man was doing. The feeling of being taken so furiously and so rough, but not too rough was making it hard for Michael to think straight and he tried to make his vocal cords work as he tried to say "more."   
  
Fuck, he didn't even have to be told to move faster. Gavin instantly did it on instant, although he made sure not to get too rough. His two fingers pumped rapidly inside of the dragon's ass as he thrusted his hips in time to meet Michael's, groaning out into the open air as he was continuously squeezed by those lovely walls. "S-Shit, I won't be able to hold on much longer...!"   
  
By the dragon gods this human was amazing and his voice was so sexy to listen to and that cock was absolutely giving his cunt a nice workout. Michael himself could feel him growing closer, not only was the fire in his body getting hotter, but the flames of his orgasm began to grow larger and he panted out small, fiery balls of fire as his back legs lifted off the ground one by one the closer he was getting.   
  
"Y-You're close too, love? Gonna cum all over my nob?" He growled out, fucking Michael just a tad rougher than previously. Adding a third finger, he curled and pumped his fingers just as aggressively as his hips as he groaned out against the dragon's hips with his balls drawing up in preparation for his release. "Nggh, if you're still horny afterwards, then maybe I can fuck this tight arse of yours..."   
  
His ears, if he had ears in this form, perked up at the mention of an ass fucking and he whined loudly and wagged his tail at the mention of such a naughty request. Fuck, that promise plus the added stimulation to both his holes was enough to push Michael over the edge. The fires within him growing to much, Michael tossed his head up and released a mighty roar towards the heavens as he clamped down shut on the human's cock as he came, breathing out a large orange and red ball of flames as the fiery waves of his orgasm swept through him.   
  
Gavin was not that close behind, either. He slammed roughly inside of the dragon and moaned out into the trees, hips stilling as he pumped his load into the creature. Best orgasm he's had yet. He let his hips gently grind into Michael as he rode out the powerful orgasm, sliding both his dick and fingers out of the dragon. "F-Fuck... Need to feel that other hole, love" Gavin puffed, pressing the head of his still-hard cock against Michael's stretched ass.   
  
Michael puffed out a smokey breath and let out a gruff sounding gasp as he immediately felt the plump head pushing into his tailhole and lustfully growled at the intrusion. The stamina on this guy was outstanding and Michael could erotically feel the human's drip out of him. Thankfully, Michael himself had a lot of stamina as well and he felt his heat wave sweep through him again though it unfortunately as strong as earlier.   
  
Being a horny young adult, having enough stamina for round two wasn't much of a surprise. Gavin pushed his hips and was easily able to get inside of Michael's tight ass, throwing his head back to sigh out in delight. "That's it, love. Take it all.." He gently pushed in until his balls were pressed up against Michael's scales, flashing him a breathless grin.   
  
Michael dug his claws in deeper to the ground and felt a shiver run through his entire being from the tips of his horns to tip of his swishing tail. He could honestly get used to being mated in that area, yet he could already tell that the only being that he could ever want was this human right here. This human who had been fucking him so good and was definitely going to give his ass a nice pounding was the only one that Michael could ever want and as soon as he shifted back after this, he was going to kiss all over the human's prickly bearded face and repeatedly say his name once he was told what this lovely human's name was. He looked back at the human with a wanting gaze and let out a seductive growl and roughly bucked his hips back, indicating that he wanted the human to be rough with his ass as well.   
  
That soft yet hungry gaze that the dragon gaze him seemed to go straight to Gavin's dick, humping into him faster than before. "S-So good, god damn.." He whined against his tail which he was holding onto, nibbling against the scales to muffle the embarrassing noises that left him. Unfortunately for Gavin, he and the rest of the village were unaware that shape-shifting dragons were even a thing. He was certainly in for a surprise when they're finished.   
  
Michael continued to let out fiery breaths of ecstasy and felt his splayed out wings flap a little as excitement and arousal and horniness seemed to spread to every inch of his body. 'Fuck, this guy's so goddamn good! Fucking gonna *gasp* break my ass with how hard he's going, but fuck that cock feels like a dream inside my ass' Michael thought and purred in response and thrust his hips back to meet Gavin's hips with each one.   
  
"Thrusting back in time to meet me, darling? Fuck, such a good cock, innit? Let me hear you moan for me.." Gavin snarled out, fingernails digging into the other's scales as his hips moved even quicker to thrust into the dragon with more intensity. Those loud roars and purrs the creature released was satisfying enough for the other, rubbing his hand over the thick meat of Michael's rump and slapped it as he fucked into him. Now he was really getting into it...   
  
Fuck, how did this human know that Michael was into spanking? The dragon let his vocal chords go to work as they released pleasurable deep moans and growls and chirps and all kinds of blissful sounds. This human was truly going to be his one and only human and Michael had no qualms about belonging to this lanky man and gave him an alluring wanting gaze and brought his head back again and this time shoved his forked tongue into the human's mouth, internally smirking at the slight gag the human let out.   
  
The long tongue that intruded his mouth certainly caught Gavin off guard, but once inside he eagerly gripped the sides of the creature's face and let their tongues tangle together. He would occasionally groan and huff out against Michael's mouth, a hand slipping down to slap his plush ass once more with his hips picking up in speed. Everything about the session just screamed "feral", and there wasn't any sign of stopping.   
  
Michael let his tongue taste, er, smell considering he was a reptile, the inside of the human's mouth, feeling drool swing and drip off his chin and splatter into the forest floor as his ass was getting deliciously, yet brutally railed by this one human. This was so wild and the human wasn't even a dragon to begin with, yet he was sure as hell proving his worth to Michael in the best way possible and Michael was 100% all for it.   
  
Gavin reluctantly pulled back to suck in gulps of air as his hips took on a ravenous pace, eyes squeezed shut with pleasure written all over his face. "S-Shit, I'm close...!" He huffed, roughly slapping Michael over his plump ass and shoved two fingers into his dripping slit while his cock serviced his ass.   
  
Michael chirped loudly that soon melted into a rough growl as he clawed the ground as he too felt his end drawing close as well.   
  
Though this one wouldn't be as strong he could tell, he still welcomed those glorious flanes once again, rapid fiery breaths leaving Michael's mouth as he grew close from the intense ass fucking and the glorious attention being administered to his sopping cunt that pulsed with each second he drew close.   
  
Huffing out through his nostrils, Gavin relentlessly pounded and fingered the dragon all at once in an attempt to get him to release first. He was able to succeed the first time, and he really hoped to do it a second time. "Hahh~ C-C'mon, love... cum, cum for me" He huffed, his movements getting progressively more sloppy and desperate.   
  
Michael's red hot breaths grew faster and faster and his euphoric sounds came out more desperate with each brutal thrust that was starting to sting his scaly rear from how hard the human was fucking him, his sensitive hearing picking up the lewd sounds of the skin on skin contact growing faster with each earth shattering thrust. Eventually with a few more thrusts, Michael tossed his head back again and released another scratchy roar more fire leaving his mouth as he clamped down on the human's cock and came once more, even the warm spray of him squirting streak down his thighs.   
  
God, it was so hot to see him squirt all over the place like that. Gavin watched with wide eyes before he too felt himself fall into that delicious release and bucked up inside of Michael to climax inside of him. His body quivered and shaked against the dragon, spurting out his hot release before finally relaxing against him. Now he was really exhausted..   
  
Michael's own limbs shook in an effort to hold himself up. Two, count em two, orgasms in a row and now both Michael and this lovely human were exhausted beyond belief. Now, that his sexual heat was gone and Michael could finally think straight, he could now force his body to shift back. Pulling away from the human and turning around fully to face the exhausted human who gazed up at him with hazy tired eyes, Michael closed his eyes as he focused on turning back to his human form and let the cool feeling sweep through his being as he began to decrease in height and weight.   
  
Of course, Gavin could have never been prepared to witness the other transform back into his human form. He thought he was just a normal dragon, anyways. But seeing the creature shrink down and stand up on two legs proved that thought to be wrong. As for Gavin, he stared up at the other with a completely shocked expression in his tired eyes.   
  
Michael sighed as his dark brown scales transformed into pale skin that covered him head to toe except for the mop of curly brown hair that adorned his head. Sharp canines and claws soon shrunk down into small, yet sharp teeth and neat looking nails. Michael sighed and shook his now human head and opened his normal pupil eyes and smirked as he caught the bewildered gaze of the human. "Yo, thanks for the nice fuck" he finally let his gravelly voice be heard and he chuckled as the human gasped at the fact that he could yes talk, "what? Did I startle you? Sorry bout that, but allow me to introduce myself. The name is Michael and I would most certainly love to get to know the name of the guy who gave me a good time."   
  
Oh... oh wow, he's hot. Gavin released a wavering breath that he didn't know he was holding in and scanned his eyes over Michael's body, quickly tugging his pants up onto his lower half. "G-Gavin. My name is Gavin." He spoke out with slight hesitancy in his voice. The blush coating his face was far too noticeable to be ignored.   
  
Michael chuckled and stepped towards the hu-Gavin and cupped that lovely blushing face. "Well, Gavin..." Michael trailed off and trailed his mouth down to the side of Gavin's neck, "consider yourself to be my mate." Before he could let Gavin speak, Michael harshly sank his sharp teeth into the side Gavin's neck smirking at the yelp he elicited from Gavin, holding him tight by the grip on his shoulders as he bit hard enough into Gavin's skin to draw blood before he released his bite hold and lapped up the blood that trickled out. "Sorry bout that. That was part of the mate claiming ceremony for us dragons that want to claim someone as their mate and therefore, I choose you. Hope you don't mind."   
  
Indeed, the bite into his flesh had the man squirming in slight pain, gasping as he felt droplets of blood flow out from the wound. But instead of frightful, Gavin held a lovestruck expression as he looked up at the man (dragon hybrid?), rubbing at the mark. "A-Ah, I don't mind at all..." He purred out, standing up to find himself just a tad taller than Michael. "You must have been real desperate to just sit out in the forest and let some scrawny bloke like me take you like that."   
  
Michael chuckled, not seeming to mind at the fact that a fucking skinny thing such as Gavin managed to fuck him like that. "Honestly, it didn't matter to me. I've been walking this earth for centuries now and never had I found such an amazing partner such as yourself. Consider yourself lucky that you found me while I was in heat cause otherwise, you would be my next prey. Although..." Michael trailed off into a teasing voice as he looked the young adult up and down, "you probably wouldn't fill me up that much."

Gavin released a soft offended gasp at the little poke at his build and frowned at Michael, softly smacking him on the shoulder. "At least I could fill you up in a different manner~" He crooned, playfully nuzzling his nose against the other's neck. He had a nice earthy scent to him that made Gavin feel instantly at peace.

Michael giggled at that and took Gavin's hand. "Now. How's about I go show you my place. It's not too far from the village, but it is far enough where we won't be bothered" he offered as he led his new lover away with him to hopefully a forever life with his one and only mate.


End file.
